The Letter
by p0em
Summary: TRADUCTION Post T3  L'odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore  Lucy et Edmund reviennent de leur voyage avec une lettre de Caspian. Caspian/Peter Slash OS


**Titre** : The letter (« La lettre »)

**Auteur** : Regina93

**Traducteur** : p0em

**Beta-reader** : Mo0onshine

**Fandom** : Le monde de Narnia

**Temporalité** : Post T3 (L'odyssée du Passeur d'Auror)

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : K+

**Statut** : Complet

**Personnages** : Peter Pevensie, Caspian X

**Résumé** : Edmund et Lucy reviennent de leur voyage à Narnia avec une lettre pour Caspian !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cette fanfiction. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à CS Lewis et ses héritiers. L'histoire est de Regina93.

**Notes** : J'ai trouvé cette histoire tellement drôle que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous la traduire :)

Bonne année à tout le monde !

_The Letter_

_La Lettre_

« James m'a apporté une douzaine de roses aujourd'hui. »

Susan bavardait avec Peter alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le jardin d'Eustache.

« Il ne me les a pas juste données. Il les a cachées et me les a faites trouver. Il y en avait dans mes livres, d'autres dans mon manteau, et il en avait même caché une dans ses cheveux. C'était la plus facile à trouver. Il ne pouvait pas très bien la cacher dans ses cheveux noirs, même s'il les a laissés pousser depuis peu.

- Tu lui as dit de les laisser pousser, dit doucement Peter essayant de ne pas prendre un ton accusateur.

- Oui. Et c'est mieux comme ça, l'informa-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je pense que je vais dire oui quand il me demandera cette fois-ci. Il m'a déjà proposé deux fois ce mois-ci de le voir. J'ai seulement dit non parce qu'il n'était pas encore très bien. Mais il est mieux maintenant. Il prend même des cours d'escrime. Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est plutôt bien. »

Elle s'interrompit, apportant une rose à son nez et inspira profondément.

Peter se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il a l'air merveilleux. »

Il restait impassible, espérant en finir avec cette conversation à propos de ce stupide jouet de Susan.

« Il l'est. Mais pas comme Caspian, ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

- _Personne_ n'est aussi merveilleux que Caspian, répondit Peter sans réfléchir. »

Susan se tourna pour le regarder avec curiosité juste au moment où la porte de devant claqua. Lucy bondissait vers eux. Elle serrait quelque chose dans sa main et avait l'air ravie.

« J'ai une lettre ! cria-t-elle alors qu'Edmund apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière elle. De Caspian ! »

Aussitôt Susan et Peter se redressèrent

« Vous êtes revenus ? demandèrent-ils. »

Lucy hocha la tête tandis qu'elle les rejoignait et tombait sur le sol à côté de Peter.

« Et juste avant que nous partions, Caspian a écrit cette lettre et m'a dit de te la donner. »

Elle rayonnait, apparemment heureuse qu'on lui ait fait assez confiance pour ce grand honneur.

Susan eut un grand sourire et tendit la main pour recevoir la lettre.

Edmund fit un bruit étrange, attirant sur l'attention de tout le monde.

« La lettre est pour Peter, dit-il d'un ton embarrassé, gardant les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures. »

La main de Susan tomba au sol, serrée comme si elle voulait frapper du poing, pendant que Peter prenait la lettre de Lucy. Ses yeux allèrent du sceau cassé au visage gêné d'Edmund.

« Tu l'as lue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edmund ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son visage était suffisante pour Peter, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quand ? demanda Lucy, d'une voix pantelante.

- Désolé Lu', lui dit-il en haussant des épaules. Tu dormais et j'étais curieux.

- Je parie que tu aimerais ne pas l'avoir fait, grommela Peter en commençant à la déplier.

- Tu n'as pas idée, murmura Edmund, tombant dans l'herbe à côté de Lucy.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda soudain Susan d'un ton brusque, apparemment en colère et légèrement blessée. »

Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'elle était énervée que Caspian ait écrit une lettre non pour elle, mais pour son frère, et qu'elle était tout simplement en train de mourir d'envie de savoir ce que le roi de Narnia avait à dire à Peter quand il était évident que Caspian voulait Susan.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Tais-toi Edmund !

- Ne parle pas comme ça à Edmund !

- Arrête de t'en mêler, Lucy !

- Arrête d'être si jalouse, dit Peter d'un ton dur, réussissant à faire taire sa sœur. Ne l'écoute pas Lucy, ajouta-t-il en laissant ses yeux tomber sur la lettre qu'il tenait, se coupant du reste du monde alors qu'il lisait.

_Peter_

Peter sourit. Caspian avait toujours été ennuyé par les formalités en public, abandonnant le « Roi Suprême » seulement quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

_Je voudrais que tu sois resté plus longtemps à Narnia cette fois. J'aurais été heureux d'avoir plus de temps à passer avec toi. Nous avons seulement eu quelques rares moments volés entre les batailles, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que nous avions tout notre temps (toute la vie ?). De bien des manières, je me sens comme si on nous avait volé ce temps. C'est injuste que, finalement, Aslan t'ait renvoyé en dépit de nos arguments._

L'esprit de Peter remonta à cette nuit-là, où lui et Caspian s'étaient tenus debout face au grand Lion et le priaient de permettre à Peter de rester plus longtemps. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'Aslan répondrait, pourtant ils avaient continué à demander. Leurs arguments étaient que Caspian avait besoin des conseils de Peter pour régner, que Peter était la seule personne capable de contenir la colère de Caspian quand elle montait, et que Caspian avait besoin d'un Roi de l'Ancien temps pour aider à rétablir les lois de Narnia, mais rien ne convainquit le vieux Lion.

Caspian était tombé à genoux devant Aslan et le priait de changer d'avis. La voix de Caspian était devenue nerveuse comme s'il combattait une montée de sentiments alors qu'il clamait son amour pour Peter et qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre. Il ne voulait pas être injuste envers ses sujets, et ne voulait pas leur permettre de s'amuser avec l'idée qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant Aslan disait toujours que Peter partait. Peter avait toujours mal au cœur quand il se rappelait la manière dont Caspian avait mendié. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon faire preuve d'autant de passion pour autre que pour lui-même.

_J'espère que l'ajustement de votre retour dans votre ancien monde se passe plus en douceur cette fois-ci, car je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu sois malheureux, Peter. C'est le moment où, habituellement, je voudrais ajouter l'espoir que tu répondras et m'informeras de ton bien-être, mais je sais que c'est impossible, alors je continue de croire que tu vas bien. Lucy m'a raconté peu de choses, mais je suis incliné à croire la moindre chose._

Peter lança un regard par-dessus la lettre et sourit légèrement à Lucy, qui le regardait innocemment alors qu'il lisait les mots de Caspian. Du coin de l'œil, Peter vit Susan, toujours regardant d'un air menaçant le parchemin, qu'il tenait mais il l'ignora et continua à lire.

_Tu me manques, Peter. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois j'ai cru entendre ta voix ou te voir près de moi, seulement pour être déçu à chaque fois. Je sais que je ne devrais pas rester dans le passé et je devrais dévouer toute mon attention à régner sur Narnia, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas t'oublier ces jours que nous passions à nous entraîner ensemble, combattant ensemble, et les nuits que nous passions à parler, se réconfortant l'un et l'autre. Ce sont des souvenirs que je refuse de laisser partir. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de facile à oublier, mon Roi._

Peter pouvait entendre la voix de Caspian, légèrement taquine, alors qu'il lisait les deux derniers mots.

_Mon Peter, je souhaiterais avoir plus que des souvenirs pour remplir ma tête. Je souhaiterais que tu sois toujours avec moi. Mais j'entends ton frère et ta sœur approcher maintenant, et je dois les accompagner._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Caspian X_

_P.S. : Demande à ton frère et à ta sœur pour leur voyage à Narnia, je n'ai pas le temps de te le raconter moi-même._

_P.P.S. : Edmund, je t'ai dis de ne pas la lire. Es-tu effrayé pour le restant de tes jours ?_

_P.P.P.S. : Je t'aime, Peter._

Peter sentit ses yeux le piquer, alors qu'il fixait le verso vierge du parchemin. Il n'y avait plus de mots de Caspian. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Il leva la tête pour regarder son frère et ses sœurs.

Lucy souriait toujours, ne connaissant pas le contenu de la lettre et pensant probablement que c'était les dernières nouvelles du pays de Narnia, depuis que Peter avait été jadis le Grand Roi.

Edmund, nerveux, remuait inconfortablement à sa place, déterminé à laisser son regard aller partout sauf sur son frère.

Susan semblait prête à tuer quelqu'un. Elle avait apparemment lu par-dessus l'épaule de Peter et paraissait maintenant absolument furieuse.

Susan ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose que Peter ne voulait probablement pas entendre, mais Edmund l'arrêta d'un ton cassant :

« Oh, tais-toi, veux-tu Susan ? Tout le monde se fiche que tu pensais avoir un truc avec Caspian ! Alors ne commence même à commencer sur comment Peter est en train de te le « voler », alors que je sais que tu es prête à le faire. »

Susan ferma la bouche, les fixant pendant un bon moment puis elle se releva et s'en alla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ed ? demanda Lucy, regardant ses deux frères. Pourquoi pleures-tu Peter ? ajouta-t-elle soudainement, la peur montant dans sa voix. »

Peter ne montrait pas ses émotions ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec tout le monde aujourd'hui ?

« Lu, peut-être que tu devrais aller parler un peu à Susan, suggéra Edmund. »

Lucy se leva, et après avoir lancer un dernier regard impuissant à Peter, suivit sa sœur.

Edmund se leva peu de temps après, laissant Peter relire seul la lettre, encore et encore.

4


End file.
